


春风来

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 采桑谣 [5]
Category: All伦
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi
Summary: 孕，肚兜





	春风来

“我见青山多妩媚，料青山见我因如是。”

——

“当归、川芎、白芍、黄芪、厚朴、羌活、菟丝子、川贝母、枳壳、荆芥穗、生姜、甘草和艾叶，各一钱，两大碗水，约莫二刻煮成半碗给你家小夫人服下，一日一次，切记川芎有活血功效，量多易小产。”

婀娜的百蕴香从青瓷莲花座镂空薰炉里钻出来笼罩整个屋子，醉人的很，中央摆着一张花梨木案，上头零散的铺着一些宣纸着着几笔墨色，玉兰鹦鹉镏金立屏挡住了最里头的光景，红罗帐禁闭，透不出半分。

下仆裹着布袄子端着白翠玉碗站在屋子外头，冻的瑟瑟发抖，却也不敢贸然闯进去，面皮红的不成样，不像是冷的倒像是臊得。

一只挂着赤金玛瑙的白玉腕子在罗裙下软叽叽的前后动着，静谧的床榻里发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声，粉嫩的趾头蜷曲又松开，勾着垫絮皱成一团，圆润的膝盖微微内扣，摇着小屁股左右晃动蹭着被褥。靛蓝色的裙摆被磨的微微上移，露出小半片腻人的软臀，肉尖尖泛着粉色，像是一只熟透的蜜桃，一戳就流出汁水，让人忍不住口中生津想要勾着刮着抿着这嫩肉品尝一番。

“呜呜。。。好难受。。呜呜呜”，乌木镏金跋步床里叶府的小夫人鸦鸦正盍着双目，细细喘息，丰润的面颊艳的像一株芍药花，秀挺的鼻头上冒着细密的汗珠子，黛眉却蹙损淡淡春山，如乌如墨的长发湿漉漉的粘在他颈侧，蜿蜒如枯枝卧雪。因着有孕的关系，从前那些束腰早已不能再穿，只套着齐胸襦裙裹着白软的身子，挤的胸口微微鼓起雪白奶肉像是一团可口的荔枝肉，透着酸甜香气，衣衫下看不见的肚皮高高隆起。鸦鸦一手捧着肚子，一边蜷曲双腿用自己柔嫩的小手抚慰那口早就淌水的小粉穴。

原本细软的耻毛早因为大夫的嘱咐而被叶昭剃了干净，说是生的时候方便，也不顾鸦鸦反对，硬是在他小声抽泣中一下一下刮了清楚，露出那口粉嘟嘟水润润馒头似的牝户，滴着诱人的汁水，引人张嘴用唇舌将它吸个透。鸦鸦肉绵绵的指头小心翼翼的拨开两瓣花唇，黏腻的蜜液“噗”的一下滑了出来，凤眸沁着水痕，手指不断往那销魂窟里钻。他从未有过自渎的经历，头一次羞的他呜咽难忍，湿哒哒的花唇包着他的指头，紧窄的蜜洞嘬着他的指尖。宫腔深处痒的他恨不能将腕子也伸了进去，挠它掐它，就像叶昭对他那样，用龟头奸的媚肉凸起，喷出一大股一大股骚水。

吃惯了男人鸡巴的乖顺蜜穴一张一翕，鸦鸦又加了一根手指往里捣，一刻不停的摇着自己藕节似的臂膀往里肏，透明的阴精被从肉缝里挤的泄出来，修整的漂亮的指甲抠着他娇嫩的肉壁，软肉紧缩又松开。

“呜呜呜。。不。。不够。。叶昭。。呜呜叶昭。。”，不得法的慰藉难以消磨他穴里的痒意，鸦鸦委屈的哭喊着叶昭的名字，想着他男人和他男人给他的快乐。

充血的阴蒂如同一个血珠子挺着，鸦鸦学着叶昭，将手指从淫靡的屄口里抽出，一大片腥臊的汁水滴在垫絮上，深得像是打翻了淫壶。指尖轻点在花蒂上，激的鸦鸦忍不住缩起身体，嘴里呵出一小片白雾，他颤着身子继续用指头绕着阴蒂打转，快感细密又绵长。

“泄。。要泄出来了。。啊啊啊”，鸦鸦抵着雀丝红锦被抬高自己的小屁股，喷出一小片水花，像是尿出来似的，淡淡的腥腥的，胸脯也越发涨的疼。

肚子因着高潮有些刺痛，他捂着肚子转过身子去勾床沿上的雕花木盒，里头是一根用药汁泡着的玉棍，做成了男人那物件的形状，只有鸦鸦巴掌那般不算大，他红着凤眸，把那小玩意儿往自己下头插。

“夫人，您慢些，将军说了，这是为了你以后好”，鸦鸦搭着婆子的手，进了垂花门，又慢慢折返，下边儿藏着那根玉势，说是为了拓宽产道。每一步就像走在刀刃上似的，刮得他软了腿，玉铸的龟头戳的他汁水咕咕，裙子黏着皮肉，夜里头他哭了好几回说不要这个，都被叶昭用手捏着玉势奸的泄了好几次给否了回去，只得一日日重复这磨人的规矩。

如今倒是轻车熟路，小粉屄里夹着玉棍，鸦鸦浑身汗津津的侧躺着，罗裙黏糊糊的粘在屁股和后背上，青丝有些也随着他的动作荡在床沿边，浸过仙蜜的嗓子细细哼吟。

叶昭一下朝就快马朝着将军府赶了回去，那下仆还站立在屋门口，也不晓得过了多久，连碗里的汤药也几乎结了冰渣。

“怎么不给夫人送进去?”，叶昭虽然不算平易近人，倒也是个良主，他睨了一眼，见那仆人支支吾吾说不出口，面色也红的不正常，刚想发难追究，就听见屋内飘来的湿甜喘息。叶昭剑眉一棱，让人下去再端一碗，有些不快的进了里屋。

“吾的娇娇儿”，叶昭拉开红罗帐就往里钻，手臂一张把鸦鸦抱了满怀，听见他轻呼一声，又吐着月鳞香气，就晓得他丰腴的大腿里藏着的润穴被药杵填了个满。手腕撩起鸦鸦裙摆，摸了一手滑腻，连他的小屁股上湿漉漉黏答答，笑他不知羞。

叶昭抱着娇软鸦鸦又亲又舔，将他面颊弄的又红又艳，凤眸露着水痕，又要他攀着自己后背，恨不得揉碎了鸦鸦将他吞吃入腹。手在裙下不断来回抚摸那泥泞小口，时不时推着药杵捣弄那秘处。

“呜，你一回来就欺辱我。”，鸦鸦将整个身子窝在叶昭怀里，软绵似无骨和他爱娇，绵手揽着叶昭后背，如玉的面颊蹭着叶昭下颚，还假兮兮的落下几滴珍珠泪，把叶昭唬的一愣一愣。他把鸦鸦平躺放下，掀开粘着肉花的锦裙，瞧着那日日想，夜夜思的阴户正对着他滴着淫液，粉白蜜洞中央埋着一个玉白圆柱，两瓣花唇敞开，裹着一点樱红花蒂。喉头滚动，两手抱着鸦鸦白腻双丘，把脸往他那处一埋，深深嗅了一口，说他香到自己心坎儿里了，连鸡巴都闻硬了，嘴一张就将这软哝哝的地方裹进嘴里，手里将捏着屁股肉捏的不成形状，指尖还点着后穴褶皱拨弄，鸦鸦双手捧着孕肚呜咽，秀气的小肉棒贴着肚皮滴着白液。叶昭舌头舔开鸦鸦肉花，唇包着花瓣研磨，阴蒂被齿根压在中间拉扯，大力的吸嘬起来，屄口被吸的酸麻不以，花肉被舔的连连打颤，药杵在宫腔中左右滑动，肏的蜜水飞溅，美鸦四肢无力的缠着叶昭，让他轻一些又说重一些。叶昭放开鸦鸦阴蒂，用齿尖叼主玉势，慢慢往外拔去，又用舌头将之顶了进去，奸的鸦鸦春情盎然，快活不已，眼尾沁泪，朱唇开合，浪叫不停，胸脯乳肉摇晃，一身美肉乱颤，喷出一片阴精，淋的叶昭一头一脸，那根玉棍顺势流了出来，被叶昭拂开。

青丝托着娇嫩身躯，叶昭用手抹了一把面孔，说是甘露岂能浪费，又用舌头勾着那松软的屄将甜水统统吸进嘴里。叶昭用手指绕着鸦鸦长发，捏着尖尖的发梢向肉壶戳去，凌乱的发丝搔的里头又酸又痒。

“好叶昭。。你别逗我了，我痒得很”，叶昭将缠绕的发梢拉出，勒的软绵肉瓣细细碎碎的麻，发尾沾着水液一滴滴向下掉。叶昭解了裤头掰开鸦鸦软盈盈的大腿就准备往里去。

“将军，夫人的药来了”，叶昭啐了一口，将那碗热腾腾的汤药端了过来，搂着娇娇儿喂他。喝的太快有些滴进了娇儿奶肉之间，鸦鸦嫌苦的皱着秀丽的靥面，要叶昭哄哄他。叶昭将空碗放置一旁，膝盖插进他的双腿间，磨着阴穴，含住鸦鸦朱唇嘬咬起来，舌头勾着美鸦小舌纠缠，将他嘴里的苦味吃的一干二净。

叶昭将鸦鸦剥的赤条条的摆在床榻中央，乳肉像是羊奶球似的跳了出来晃动，又趴在鸦鸦光洁高鼓的肚皮上，薄薄的皮肤几乎透明，似乎能看到婴孩儿在里面游动，还有小小的手，小小的脚。鸦鸦红着面孔羞涩不已，明明早被叶昭的肉棒肏成熟妇，面上却依旧像院子里的梨花那般纯净。他眨了眨细嫩的眼皮，凹陷的眼眶深的要把叶昭溺毙，眼扬如凤尾，如泣如诉，却无泪意，叶昭心中发酸，揉了揉美鸦有些肿胀的小腿。

“从前我驻守边疆，对着无垠大漠，像是一艘趟不到尽头的破帆，可如今心里有着你，我便有了方向，你可不能离开我。”，鸦鸦看着叶昭毛茸茸的头颅压着自己的孕肚，有些疼但更是心软，他伸开臂弯抱住叶昭，一遍遍告诉他永远不会。

可谁都知道叶昭脾性，这温情不过片刻，他就直起身体，坐在鸦鸦腿间，一手摸着鸦鸦下体，一手从怀里掏出一件小衣，是一件排草月季花肚兜，勾着孔雀丝线看着流光溢色。叶昭将这小衣送到鸦鸦面前，让他穿给自己看，鸦鸦颤着手接过，红绳套绕过自己纤长的脖颈，腰侧两条细线在莹白的后背系了松垮垮的绳结。如霜似雪的白肤娇乳被遮掩的隐隐绰绰，腹部又拱成一个小丘，看着怪异又美妙。

叶昭隔着小衣将鸦鸦胸乳含住嘴里，吮吸他的乳头，两手捧着鸦鸦蜜臀将他搂入怀里，坐在他双腿之间，胯下肉棒戳在嫩酥酥的蜜穴外，一下一下向上拱。

“我晓得你今天点的什么，百蕴香，求神保信自己生个儿，吾的乖娇儿也有这些小心思”，鸦鸦一听双臂揽着叶昭，低着头，小声说不是的，不是的，是叶昭欺负他，屁股却不安分的扭动，蜜壶滴汁，张开透着香气的唇口，探出一点儿舌尖，要叶昭爱他，叶昭猛的吸住鸦鸦软舌，滑嫩的软舌被裹进叶昭嘴里，吃的口涎盛也盛不住，啧啧作响。鸦鸦舒服的用小手揉着叶昭硬起的肉棒，捏着龟头让他进去，他里头热。叶昭点了点他的鼻尖，说他是个天生的小淫妇，鸦鸦一听，眼眶立即涌上云雾，委屈的捂着胸口，叶昭就怕他这模样，又哄着劝着，将肉棒插了进去，才让他开心点儿。一早就想男人的媚肉层层缠上肉柱，箍着龟头，宫腔收缩着，软绵的穴肉被龟头被疯狂撞弄。宫口也早已打开，龟头不断捣入宫腔，湿热的淫水全都淋在上头，爽的叶昭粗喘不已。穴心早被捣的松软，媚汁飞溅。

“呜呜呜。。叶昭。。肚。肚子.。。。”，鸦鸦被肏的上下颠动，孕肚摇晃，一双小手捧着沉甸甸的肚子跟着叶昭乱颤，肚兜小衣被摇的绳结散开，挂在他脖子上，一颗润红的奶头支在软绵的乳肉上钻了出来，上面还挂着滴滴奶汁一荡一荡。叶昭没一下都用尽了力气几乎撞碎穴心媚肉，鸦鸦呜呜咽咽的又被送上高潮，小眼儿尿尿似的飙着汁水，软嫩嫩的阴道缩紧，穴肉研磨，吸的叶昭肉棒几乎射精。他掐着鸦鸦外露肉嘟嘟的奶头送到自己嘴边，将这初乳吃进肚子，奶道有些发涨，叶昭稍一用力，乳孔微微打开，乳白色的液体全都打进叶昭口腔。

“呜呜呜。。别。。别吸了。。下面也。。也好麻。呜呜呜。叶昭。。别弄我了。。”叶昭揪着他肉嘟嘟的阴蒂说他不听话，一会儿想挨肏，一会儿又不要，让他自己后仰撑着身子，一会儿就好。鸦鸦敞着细瘦的四肢，只剩一个圆润的肚皮，面上又快活又痛苦，赤露露的身子就盖着一块肚兜布，像是一尊漂亮受难的水月观音。叶昭钳住鸦鸦腴美的大腿根抓的指痕凸起，将他整个屄口压在自己肉棒之上，龟头猛捣穴心嫩肉。

“我征战八年，身上业障颇多，你就当回好菩萨，用你这口屄渡渡我，这甘露淋了我一身才能洗去罪孽”，鸦鸦听的浑身臊红，像是掩了层粉雾，又被肏的水琳湿漉，美肉汗津，双奶滴乳，玉腿大摆，凄凄哀叫，肚皮一鼓一鼓，猛的几乎将娃儿从里面肏出来，又是一声绵长湿吟，再一次吹出水花，叶昭抽出肉棒，用嘴兜住，又啧了啧嘴，说谢谢菩萨恩赐，撸着自己快要勃发的欲望射在鸦鸦胸乳之上，搂着昏沉沉的鸦鸦说情话。

新年的头一天，叶府挂上了红布，等了一宿才等来了小千金，叶昭也不管稳婆的叮嘱，直往血腥弥漫的屋子里闯，头一次哭的像个年轻人，嚎的整个宅子都听得见，鼻涕眼泪糊成一团拉着鸦鸦的手说疼，也不晓得是哪里疼。


End file.
